Rajik the emperor
by mikerules135
Summary: my caherecter rajik has returned to face ashoka and anakin as an emperor and now ashoka must forcilby get married to rajik's son.


Rajik the Emperor

The story begins in a nearby battle between 4 droid frigates and republic cruisers for control of a nearby planet Anakin and ashoka contact obi-wan for reinforcements but obi- wan tells them that by the time they would get there it would be too late and he advises they should escape but Anakin refuses and organizes a strike force but just then as they are in the briefing room one of the troopers tells them that something is coming out of hyperspace ashoka wonders if it is reinforcements but it turns out to be different colored frigates and ships bearing a strange symbol and they attack the droid frigates the droids start panicking and eventually are destroyed afterwards Anakin wants to contact the leader of these pirates one of the troopers establishes a connection and to Anakin's surprise it is the traitor dog clone Slick wearing a different uniform.

After first unpleasant greetings anikan asks why he helped them and slick tells them that his emperor knew they were in trouble and after they helped them he wanted to see Anakin and his padawan in an unarmed ship they would escort them to the galaxy of his emperor. Ashoka is skeptical at first but Anakin says they owe them that much no matter how much he disliked it after a short jump through hyperspace they see that this system consist of 4 plantes all controlled by this emperor and shortly they land on the key plant which is a lush nature like planet dispite a capital city they land on the palace docking bay afterwards two guards in uniforms wearing helmets use a device to see if Anakin or Ashoka have any weapons on them afterwards Slick tells the two of them how his emperor controlled all these planets and how he ruled with an iron but gentle fist for his subordinates and people ashoka is impressed by all the cool art and security of the palace and the view of the city while Anakin is impatient to meet this emperor they enter a door and see on a throne Rajik the pirate captain now an emperor.

Anakin and Ashoka are surprised to see him after all this time Rajik welcomes them both to his galaxy Anakin demands an explanation about how he became emperor, Rajik tells them that after their last encounter he realized that being a pirate wasn't going to benefit him so thorough a few diplomatic changes of worming himself as a senator and wiping away his criminal record he became an emperor afterwards he freed many criminals through trails one of whom was one of his generals Slick and his daughter who was a species like ashoaka and his father only a different color purple and a mix of red and her name is Margrina while his son who is about ashoka's age is almost human except he has pointy ears and red skin his name is Rajik JR. Is prince and his wife is a species related to that of general Lummanri (or whatever I can't remember her name) and she is queen. Ashoka thought this conversation was nice but she wondered why he wanted him here and rajik got to the point and said they would discuss this over dinner.

Shortly outside the throne room ashoka is skeptical but at the same time hungry and so she said they should ask what it is he wants with them after dinner after sitting down and eating and meeting the royal family they eat while eating Anakin notices rajik talking to his wife and always pointing to ashoka and his son just then rajik tapped his glass with his fork and the room was silent except for ashoka's mouth filled with some food who quickly swallowed rajik told Anakin that he would like ashoka to marry his son in the hopes to win the side of a recommendation to let his people become part of the senate of course Anakin is angry and refuse but rajik enters a projection showing that in 7 republic planets that there is a bomb filled with the blue shadow virus and he can detonate the bombs any time he wishes unless ashoka marries his son ashoka sad but agrees rajik happy tells his guards to escort his guest to their quarters for the wedding is two days from now while in the quarters which is ray shielded Anakin contacts a rough transmission to captain rex until the transmission is cut off by rajik who in two of his cuffs with glowing energy swords cut it in half and told the two of them nothing would stop him.

(Evil dark chuckle)

To Be Continued


End file.
